His Unpredictable Past
by becca410
Summary: David Wicks returns with his a new girlfriend and his past follows not so far behind him, will Carol help him when he needs her the most? Based on the recent spoilers around David Wicks's return in September. Please R&R if you have time, enjoy!x
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Thought I'd start another story, as I've heard about David Wicks's return and ahh yes finallllllyyyy! (Roll on September)**

**I'm going to write how I think(want) his return to plan out based on all the recent spoilers! I needed something to preoccupy me until his return so I thought I'd write this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Becca xx**

As his car turned into Albert Square, David Wicks pressed down on the break for a moment as he began to reconsider his initial decision.

"What you doing?" Naomi asked as the car came to a sudden halt in the middle of the road causing her to smudge her lipstick that she had been applying.

David rubbed his head stressfully "I don't know if this is the right thing to do" he never thought coming back _again_ would have such a big effect on him, he now realised that Albert Square wasn't just any other place, it was the foundation of many memories, memories that he couldn't let go of.

"Don't back out now David, we made a deal, you need to make sure we're safe away from Steven, you said we'd be alright here, you better not be having me on!" Naomi frowned "Now go"

"Yeah, yeah, alright" David reasoned as he began to drive again, he realised he'd come too far to back out now.

Carol was in the living room ironing as Tiffany and Morgan where sat on the couch watching the tv, she sighed as she looked at the time on her watch, it was still too early to start getting ready, she was going to a posh restaurant in town with Masood tonight and she couldn't wait to get out the house.

The doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'll get it" Liam called as he came down the stairs

"Thanks Liam" Carol said as she carried on with her ironing

Liam yawned tiredly as he opened the door then his eyes widened as he saw who it was

David gave an awkward smile "Hi Liam, your mum in?"

"No she's…" Liam began to explain then stopped talking and gave his granddad a strange look "What are you doing here?"

Carol stopped ironing and went to see what was going on "Liam who is it?"

Carol froze as she saw him, she had to do a double take she couldn't believe it could be him, _David Wicks. _It'd took her a while to put those letters that he had sent to the back of her mind and him, whenever he'd enter her mind she would do her best to think of something else, she couldn't deal with the pain. There was so many things she wanted to ask him, why he left her last time, where he had been, why did he keep writing her letters, but all she could feel right now was anger.

"What…" Carol frowned "David, why are you here?"

"I just want to see Bianca" David sighed

Carol's eyes scrolled across to the woman next to him, she was daydreaming, fixing her short blonde hair before meeting Carol's disgusted gaze "Who's she?" Carol asked boldly

Before David had a chance to speak Naomi interrupted him "Naomi, I'm David's…" she paused for a minute thinking "… girlfriend" she announced confidently before stepping into the house "You gonna' stick the kettle on love I'm gasping"

Carol raised her eyebrows at Naomi's rudeness "Make yourself at home why don't you" She spoke sarcastically.

"Happily" Naomi smirked as she made her way into the kitchen

Carol shook her head, she couldn't believe this, it had took her so long to get over him and he just walks in like he's never been away with some cocky new girlfriend.

"Relax Carol" David said calmly following Naomi into the kitchen

"I thought you'd done a runner _granddad_" Tiffany said to him as she got a biscuit

"David I don't understand why you and _that_" she said looking at Naomi "…are here"

"We need a place to stay" Naomi interrupted again "So can we stay here or not"

"Definitely not" Carol said appalled

David frowned at Naomi "Look Carol, I've got myself into a bit of trouble"

Carol gave a sarcastic laugh "What a surprise"

"You need to help me Carol" David pleaded

"I don't need to do anything" Carol said angrily "Just…" her phone began to ring before she could finish her sentence

It was Masood, she looked at David before answering it "Look Mas, I'm not going to be able to make it tonight" she sighed "I'll speak to you later" she said before hanging up

"Who was that?" David questioned Carol, his eyes fixed on hers

"None of your business" Carol told him "I think you should leave"

"But granddads only just come" Morgan said sadly "I wanted to show him my race cars"

"Well I can't say no to that can I" David said taking his coat off and following Morgan into the living room.

In the following hour Carol sat in the corner of the living room watching the clock as Morgan showed off his collection of race cars to David

"I used to love cars as a kid as well" David smiled at him

Carol got up as there was a knock on the door "Surely there can't be any more surprises" she muttered

"I've come to talk you round" Masood said coming in as she opened the door

"Mas…" Carol began as he walked into the living room

"Who's this?" David asked Carol

Tiffany laughed "It's Masood, gran's boyfriend"

"Yeah thanks Tiffany" Carol said rolling her eyes before turning to Masood "David was just leaving"

Masood raised his eyebrows, realising who he was, Carol had told him about David, about how he made he doubt if she could ever love "Your Bianca's father aren't you?"

David nodded before getting up "Come on Naomi, let's go"

"I'll get your coat" Carol said going into the kitchen. Half of her wanted David to go yet the other half wanted him to never leave, she hated the way he messed with her head.

David followed her into the kitchen, as she passed him his coat he purposely brushed his hand against hers "I'm sticking around this time Carol" he told her as he put his coat on "Trust me"

Once David and Naomi had left, Carol felt shaken up, she would have never expected this to have happened, she didn't see it coming at all, she wondered what mess David had gotten himself into now.

Masood pulled her in for a hug seeing she looked tense and upset "You sure you don't want to go for that meal?"

"Can we do it another night, it's been a long day" Carol sighed

He smiled "Of course" he said kissing her head as he held her.

Carol's mind began to fill with doubts about her relationship with Masood, but she just blocked the doubt out, she wasn't letting David mess with her head.

David couldn't stop thinking about Carol as he and Naomi walked back to his car, he couldn't believe she had moved on, he couldn't stand the thought of her with someone else.

Naomi froze "Oh god" she spoke fearfully looking at a man staring at them from across the street

David looked across the street, there was one thing worse than Steven, the man him and Naomi had run away from, _and that was his brother._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Thankyou for the lovely reviews on the first part, they really made me smile!**

**Enjoy,**

**Becca xx**

_David looked across the street, there was one thing worse than Steven, the man him and Naomi had run away from, and that was his brother._

"Wicks, thought you could run, eh?" Steven's brother, Harry, laughed

"Look Harry, let explain…" David reasoned

"You took my brothers money as well as his wife, there's nothing to explain" Harry snarled "You're going to regret messing with my family"

David sighed he never expected his past to catch up with him this quickly.

Harry looked over to Naomi "You" He shouted "You've got a lot of grovelling to do to Steven, if you were my wife I'd give you a good slap, get in the car"

Naomi looked to Steven meeting his deadly gaze "You think I'm getting in a car with you!"

Harry frown continued to worsen; he took a firm grip of Naomi's arms and dragged her into the boot of the car before looking towards David "Once I've got this slapper of a wife of his back home I'm coming for you Wicks, I'm going to be the one that hears you take your last breath, I'll make sure of it" he threatened before getting into his car and driving off leaving David slightly shaken up.

David knew that Harry was serious about his threat, Harry was after his blood and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. As he began to walk back to Carol's house, hoping she'd help him he stopped in his tracks and actually thought for once, he realised he couldn't get Carol and his grandchildren involved in the dangerous mess he had caused yet again.

Carol was sat in the kitchen; she was in deep thought wondering if David would ever come back or if it was just another one of his short visits that left her heartbroken. As she heard the front door open she spilled the coffee that was in her hand all over herself, she naturally hoped it was David and got up from her seat, dabbing at the coffee stain in her top as she walked out of the kitchen.

"You alright Carol" Whitney asked coming through the front door, looking at Carol's coffee stained top.

"Oh it's you" Carol sighed

"Thanks a bunch" Whitney joked before looking towards Carol "Why are you expecting someone?"

Carol shook her head "Nope" she said going into the kitchen

"Whit!" Tiffany said coming from the living room "You'll never guess the day we've had!"

Meanwhile David was sat in his car, wondering where he could go, as he began to daydream he noticed the B&B 'Kims Palace' out the corner of his eye, he figured no one could attack him in such a public place. He left his car where he'd originally parked it outside Carol's house to show her he wasn't going anywhere and walked across to the B&B.

"Oh hello handsome!" Kim said, her eyes brightening up as David walked in "Been a while since we had some eye candy!"

David chuckled at the compliment "I'd like a room?"

"Single…" Kim began "Or double?" she said raising her eyebrows

"Just a single thanks" He smiled

"Shame" Kim sighed passing him over a key before going finding Denise to tell her about the 'new hunk'.

The next morning Carol had a headache from the kids asking her questions.

"Where's granddad gone?" Morgan asked her

"Is he ever coming back or has he done another runner?" Tiffany persisted

"Kids!" Carol hushed them "He's gone, just forget about it. I'll see you later" she said as she headed out the house to go to work.

As she stepped out the house she noticed a car, she looked it with a perplexed facial expression, _it was David's car_.

In the meantime, Masood was staring into space

"Dad?" Tamwar said interrupting his thoughts

"Hmm?" Masood questioned still half in a daydream

"You're pulling that 'I'm thinking over a big decision face', it's quite worrying" Tamwar said, his eyes widening

"What would you think about me and Carol moving in together?" He announced, snapping out his daydream

"What? Her living here or you living there?" Tamwar asked puzzled

"I don't know" Masood sighed "It was just a thought, I was going to ask her last night when I took her out for dinner but then we didn't end up going and…"

"Dad" Tamwar interrupted "Just take her out tonight, give me some peace"

David stared out of his window at the B&B, he needed to get his wallet from the car to pay for his room but was making sure no one was out there waiting for him.

Once he was sure no one was there he cautiously made his way to the car, as he felt in his pocket for his car keys he suddenly felt a firm grip on his shoulder

"Told you I'd be back Wicks"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Thank you so much to '****_Amber French Chambers' _****for your last reviews, reviews just motivate me so much to keep going**

**Ahh not long until September 26th now when David will return (so excited)**

**Enjoy,**

**Becca x**

_"Told you I'd be back Wicks"_

David felt his body tense up as he lost his breath in shock, "Listen I…"

"Shut it" Harry grunted as he began to drag him by the collar

David shook free off him, quickly sprinting away into the alley way near Carol's house, as his breath began to slow down from the rapid speed it was at previously, when he thought Harry had lost sight of him, he heard footsteps approaching him from the opposite side of the alley, he froze as he saw Steven's anger filled face.

As he tried to run out the other side of the alley way, Harry blocked his way "You can't run this time Wicks, after we're done with you, you'll never be able to run _at all_" he sniggered

Masood made his way over to the café to see Carol

"Hi Mas…" Carol said noticing him come in out of the corner of her eye whilst she was busily working

"Sorry you're busy…" Masood began to say

"It's fine" Carol insisted "What it is it?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight whilst last night didn't go to plan" He asked her

"Yeah, that would be great" she smiled, she felt as though she really needed a night out with looking after the kids all the time whilst Bianca was away and to keep her mind off David "I finish my shift in a few minutes so I'll nip home and get ready"

"Great I'll come round in an hour or so" Masood smiled

"Oh wait" Carol remembered "Whitney said she's going to work for a few hours when I get back"

"Well I'll keep an eye on the kids whilst you get ready and we'll go out when Whitney gets back" Masood suggested

Carol smiled, Masood always made things so easy and was so helpful, she just needed to get David out of her head again.

"Sounds great" Carol smiled taking off her apron as Lucy came into the café "Come on then" she said to Masood"

In the meantime David had already received a severe beating from both Harry and Steven and began to double over on the floor in pain pleading them to stop "I'm…" he tried to talk but a rush of pain just came over him

"You take my money" Steven said giving him a hard kick in the ribs "You try and take my wife" He said angrily giving him another kick

David could briefly see out of the corner of the alley and on to the street where Carol and Masood where walking to her house "Car..." David desperately tried to call out to her but was interrupted by another sharp jab in the chest

"Now that was a stupid thing to do" Steven threatened

As Carol and Masood entered the house, Whitney ran off to work.

"Can you help me with this maths" Liam asked Masood

"Sure, let's have a look" Masood said as he took off his coat

"Then can we make hot chocolate?" Morgan asked

Carol laughed at the kids bombarding Masood "Enjoy" she joked as she went upstairs to get ready

Once Steven and Harry had cleared off leaving David for dead, David could hardly move, he cried out in pain as he slowly, yet painfully, got himself up. As he began to try and walk, waves of pain constantly struck him yet he carried on walking, his eyes concentrating on Carol's house as he tried to get himself to some sort of safety.

By this time Carol was nearly ready and was just finishing off her hair as Tiffany sat on her bed "Are you in love with Masood gran?"

Carol laughed at her, ignoring her question

"Well, do you?" She persisted "You know like I love Bobby"

"I thought your mum didn't like you playing with him Tiff" Carol said fixing her hair

"I'm not a kid!" Tiffany insisted

"No you're like a little old woman" Carol laughed at her "Always gossiping"

"You've still not answered my question" Tiffany sighed

"When you get to my age Tiff, you don't really know what love is anymore" Carol said truthfully, she didn't know if what she felt was love or not, she was in some ways afraid of letting herself love

"You loved granddad though didn't you?" Tiffany asked her

Meanwhile David had made his way to the gate of Carol's house and was clutching his side in pain, as his legs fell from underneath him he began to crawl as best he could to touching distance of the house

"What's with all the questions tonight" Carol smiled shaking her head at her

"I was just…" Tiffany began to say but then stopped as she heard a loud bang on the door "Who's knocking on the door so hard

"I'll go and see" Carol said getting up and making her way downstairs

"Carol!" David breathlessly cried out as he banged on the door

As Carol opened the door, her whole body went cold in shock as saw David doubled over in pain on the floor covered in blood, cuts and bruises "Oh god…"

David let out a sigh of relief as he saw Carol

"What the hells happened?" Carol said shaken

Tiffany gasped at the sight of her granddad and rushed into the living room to Masood "Granddad's hurt!"

Masood raised his eyebrow confused and went to see what was going on

"Could you help me" Carol asked him as she tried to help David up

Masood automatically helped her get David into the living room and then looked towards the scared looking kids "Come on kids, why don't we go out for a walk"

Carol looked at David; she couldn't stand seeing him look so weak and fragile, she couldn't turn her back on him now, no matter how much she wished she could just forget about him.

"We're going to need to get you to the hospital" Carol said to him

David sighed "I don't want to be going to a hospital"

"David look at yourself, you can't even walk!" Carol persisted "I think we should phone the police as well! Do you know who did this?"

"I don't want the police involved!" he said "No hospital, no police"

Carol shook her head at him "What have you got yourself into this time David…"

"You don't want to know" he sighed


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Wanted to put a quick update up before Thursday's ep (ahhh!)**

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews!:-)**

**Enjoy,**

**Becca xx**

_"You don't want to know" he sighed_

"David" Carol urged

"I've got myself in a mess" David said rubbing his forehead stressfully

"Yeah I can see that" Carol spoke, raising her eyebrows.

Carol began to clean him up as she dabbed at the cuts on his face with some cotton wool

David winced as she did so and then looked at her "I was a mess after I left here last time, after mum's funeral, I had no money, nowhere to go…"

Carol scoffed "Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?"

"No, of course not" he said shaking his head before continuing "I got talking to this guy, Steven, him and his brother had a business going, I worked for them for a bit, they just gave me the jobs that were too risky for them to do"

Carol's eyes widened "I'm guessing it wasn't legitimate work"

"Anyway I got a bit too involved up with Steven's wife" David told her

She interrupted him "Meaning you were sleeping with her" she mumbled

"And then she came up with this plan, that we could take Steven's money from the business and split it" David explained

"How romantic" Carol said sarcastically

"There was never anything between us" David said, his eyes meeting Carol's "I never felt anything for her"

"So I'm guessing your little plan didn't go so well" Carol said, avoiding his gaze as she carried on cleaning him up

"Steven's brother caught me taking the money, I had to run quick" David enlightened her

Carol's eyes focused on him in realisation. _That was the only reason he came back_. Her heart dropped as she had thought he'd actually cared about her and her family "You only came back for a place to hide"

"Carol it wasn't like that" David reassured her meeting her gaze "I was always going to come back at some time, the feelings I have for you Carol, they'll never go away"

She gave a sarcastic laugh "Cut the crap David"

"I tried to send you letters, get back in touch" David reminded her "But you just ignored me"

"Derek hid them, once I got hold of them it was too late" Carol informed him

David's eyes lit up and he gave a smile "So you did try then, you do still care"

"_Did_ care David" She said sharply "I moved on from you a long time ago"

As she said this she wondered if she was trying to convince herself as much as she was to David, the truth was that he'd hurt her so many times that she didn't know if she could still care about him. As she looked into his eyes, the lying eyes that promised her love and time and time again deceived her. When she had someone as stable and as loving as Masood, she didn't need him…_Did she?_

"Moved on?" He questioned "Carol, with a history like ours, you never move on" he said giving her a comforting smile, gently putting his hand on hers

As he touched her hand, her heart couldn't help but be warmed, even though in her head she wanted to hate him, _she couldn't_.

Just as her and David shared a brief moment of contact, the sound of the front door opening interrupted them and Carol quickly moved her hand away as she got up from the couch.

"Is granddad okay?" Morgan asked scared

"He'll be fine, don't worry" Carol smiled

Tiffany and Morgan went into the living room to see David as Masood looked at Carol concerned "Are you okay?" he asked noticing she looked shaken up

She lied "Everything's fine"

"Are you sure" he asked unconvinced

David interrupted them "I better be off soon" He announced "Get out your hair"

"Yeah that'd probably be best" Masood nodded, initially taking a dislike to David

As David began to get up off the couch, he felt a surge of pain; he slightly dramatized the pain when he saw the concern in Carol's face

"David" Carol said helping him back onto the couch "Look I don't think it's wise you going anywhere, why don't you stay here tonight"

"Carol I don't want to be a burden" He began to say

"Please granddad" Tiffany begged

"Go on then" he winked at Tiffany "Just for one night"

Masood sighed, this guy had only been here all of 5 minutes and he was playing into everyone's hands, _he forced a smile_, he knew he had to support Carol; surely this David would be gone tomorrow.

"Perhaps you should change" Carol said to David looking at his blood stained shirt

"Yeah, I've got some of my stuff in the boot of my car" David told her as he tried to get up off the couch

"Don't strain yourself, I'll get it" Masood said, he wasn't going to feel threatened by David, he'd play it nice and reasonable

David thanked him tossing him his keys

As David was changing upstairs, Carol realised it'd probably be a good idea to ring Bianca and tell her what had happened, as she went to get her mobile from her bedroom, she gasped as she saw David "Sorry, I thought you were changing in the bathroom"

"It's fine" he smiled charmingly

Carol looked at his chest as he had not fully buttoned up his shirt; she raised her eyebrows at the now apparent bruising "David I really think we should get you checked out"

"You're such a worrier" He gently laughed at her "It's one of the things I love about you"

Frowning at the word 'love', Carol began to walk out the room

"I'll never stop" David called after her

"What?" She questioned his words

"I'll never stop loving you" He continued "I miss you"

"It's too late David" She said as she began to walk back downstairs "Way too late"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Quick update because I've got a busy week ahead so wouldn't get a chance otherwise(reason why I wrote this in the middle of the night haha)**

**Your comments are all so amazing and make me smile so much:D**

**By the way how amazing was Friday's episode of Eastenders!**

**Enjoy**

**Becca x**

The next morning Carol knocked on the door of the room David was staying in, a coffee in her hand

"Hello?" David said from inside the room

"Morning" Carol said half-heartedly to him as she went into the room, walking over to where he was still lay in bed and passing him the mug of coffee

David thanked her for the coffee, he smiled knowing that, deep down, she cared about him; he just needed to make her know that "Thanks so much Carol"

"It's just a coffee" Carol said quite abruptly, she was being as cold as she could to him after he'd told her he still loves her last night, she wasn't letting him get in to her head again

"Not just the coffee" He smiled at her "For helping me, letting me stay here. It's lovely of you"

"I wasn't just going to let you bleed to death all over my step" Carol said as she sat down on the bed next to him "You'd have made a right mess if I left you there any longer" she joked, not being able to hide the slight smile that escaped her lips

David picked up on it and gave a small grin "Nice to know where your priorities lie: with the step"

"I have a lot of sympathy with that step-you know after feeling like a door mat for all these years, letting certain people walk all over me" Carol spoke, looking directly in the eye

"Don't tell me that dig was aimed at me" David said giving a little laugh but then wincing in pain, holding on to his side

Worry quickly struck Carol "David, are you alright?"

"Hmm…" He murmured, still clutching on to his side

Looking at his bruised face and his swollen eye she sighed, she couldn't help but sympathise, she was only human "David I really think we should just see the doctor"

"Carol" He hushed her

Just at that moment, Morgan and Tiffany came in the room with a plate of toast "We made you breakfast granddad"

"Great, I'm starving" he smiled at them as they came and sat beside him on the bed asking all about how much his bruises hurt and who beat him up

Carol got up and left David to be interrogated by the kids, as she walked out the door David caught her gaze and gave her a relaxed smile, she gave him a blank look for a few seconds before exiting the room, not bothering to return the smile

As Carol grabbed the bag of laundry and began to walk across the square to the laundrette, she bumped into Masood on her way out the house

"I was just coming to see you" He smiled, giving her a questioning look "How's things?"

"David?" He asked before continuing "He's just being very…_David_"

"Right" Masood said giving a worried look "Is there a sign of him clearing off anytime soon?"

"God knows" she said before gesturing towards the bag of laundry she was holding "You go inside, I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Okay" He said giving her a quick kiss before she went "Don't be too long" he said before going into the house, hoping he wouldn't have a run in with David. Whitney was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Will you shout the kids down for their breakfast?" she asked him

"Sure" Masood said helpfully

As Carol started emptying her laundry into the washing machine, Max came in to collect his washing and noticed David's blood stained shirt from last night going into the washing machine.

"You covering up a murder?" Max joked with her

Carol rolled her eyes at him "It's nothing"

"Okay I'm curious now Carol" Her brother told her

She considered not telling Max about David but she had nothing to hide, he'd surely find out soon enough

"It's David" She sighed "He's back again"

Masood had shouted upstairs for the kids to come and eat their breakfast but had received no reply so went upstairs to get them.

"Kids, breakfast" he carried on calling, he then went into David's room where he heard him telling Tiffany and Morgan stories about him and their grandma when they were younger.

"…She was the first girl I ever loved your gran" David said in mid-sentence

"Just like I'm the first girl Bobby's ever loved" Tiffany interrupted

"Sorry to interrupt" Masood said sarcastically to David before looking to Tiffany and Morgan "Your breakfast is ready kids"

"But Granddad was telling us stories" Morgan moaned

"Go on, it's not like I'm going anywhere is it" David said purposely to annoy Masood

Once the kids had exited the room Masood frowned at David "You shouldn't get their hopes up like that you know, they'll be sad when you go"

"Who says I'm going anywhere" David grinned smugly

"Carol for a start" Masood stated

David raised an eyebrow "You really don't know Carol at all do you" he continued "Guys like you Masood, they come and go, she lets them, doesn't give them a second thought. Although when it comes to me, once she gets near me again, she can't stand to let me go"

Masood scoffed "You think you can scare me off?"

"I just know Carol" He told Masood "Every time we see each other again, she falls in love with me, what makes you think this time will be any different"

"This is all a game to you isn't it" Masood glared "You don't care about what you do to her, how much you hurt her, you're quite sick, you know that"

His words hurt David in a way, of course he found it fun to wind Masood up but he'd never intentionally hurt Carol. David shook his head "You're wrong, I do care about her, me and her we go way back"

"I'm not going to let you hurt her David" Masood said calmly, not letting David annoy him "I want you out of this house by the end of this week, away from Carol"

"Is that a threat?" David gave a sarcastic laugh "This should be entertaining"


End file.
